Awakenings
by Kindleheartzyou
Summary: Woobie!Rum can't get a handle on his magic after waking from The Apprentice's stasis spell. Magic out of control and only Belle can soothe the savage beast.


Belle is worried. And rightfully so, seeing as Rumpelstiltskin has been unconscious for the past three days. The sorcerer has yet to be found, and after Emma took the power of the Dark One, no one has seen hide nor hair of her. Perhaps, though, that's for the best. Belle remembers hearing Rumpelstiltskin talk of when he'd first gained the curse - how he'd gone into a reclusive state to get used to his new powers.

Thinking of Rumpelstiltskin makes her heart hurt, though, but Belle doesn't care. She should feel hurt. She had already claimed herself lost to him, but even then, that was a lie. She was his, irrevocably, had been ever since he gave her that rose. And then caught her from her fall on the curtain. Even now, the memory of being held so delicately in the "monster's" arms causes heat to pool around in her stomach.

Gods. When he woke, if he woke up at all, he was going to hate her. She shouldn't have done many things, but perhaps the biggest regret she felt was towards kissing someone that was not her husband, someone who she wasn't even sure she had feelings for at all.

She bustles around the shop, careful to be quiet in case Rumpelstiltskin awoke with a headache on top of everything, and attempts to clear her own head. So many things had happened in the past few months, so little of them being good, that it left her dizzy just to think about it.

One of the things she remembers most clearly is the dance she shared with Rumpelstiltskin, her husband all of one day. Now, it's nearing the three month mark, and she prays to the gods everyday that Rumpelstiltskin would wake before then. She wants to share their anniversary, instead of cursing and crying the entire day the way she'd spent the last two.

Belle sighs, and looks around the pawnshop as she tries to stay calm and collected. She doesn't want Rumpelstiltskin, her Rumpel, to wake up without her, but she can't continue to stay in the shop all day. And it isn't as if anyone would sit with him for her - except maybe Henry. She sighs again. Henry Swan-Mills is a good kid, her grandchild, but he would not know what to do with Rumpelstiltskin if he were to awake on his watch.

She turns around to face the door as it rings, alerting her of someone's presence. Her eyes narrow as she waits for the person to show themselves. Then she softens, seeing that it's Will Scarlett. She bites her lip, and gives him a half-wave. "Hey, Will." She says quietly.

"Hey, Belle." Will returns, looking her up and down as if to verify that she's alright. She can tell he isn't impressed. "Are you alright?"

It's a nice question. It should be an easy question, even, but it still gives her pause. "I'm- I'm not sure." she admits lowly.

Will sits down beside her tentatively. "Do you want to talk about it?" his voice is just as low as hers.

Belle can't help but sigh, and wish that she could have had the chance to know this glorious human. But- he isn't Rumpelstiltskin. He never will be. "I'm worried about Rumpel," she says quietly. "What if he doesn't wake up?"

Will nods in understanding, and he puts a hand on her thigh. "It'll be okay, Belle." he promises. "I really believe that." he says even quieter. "You and Rumpelstiltskin- you have True Love. I'm not fighting against it- I'm simply saying I'm here for you. Alright?"

"Thank you," Belle whispers, and she puts her hand over his with a soft sigh. "It means a lot to me." she admits. "I'm really grateful, Will, mean it." she continues to gush, and he laughs.

"It's fine, Belle. It's not a big deal. If m'Ana came back, I'd want to be with her too- not anything agains'ye, it's just - True Love. As y'said, it must be fought for." Will says with a soft smile.

Belle nods with a smile of her own, however watery it might be. "Still - thank you. If there's anything I can do to help you find Anastasia, I'll do it. I mean that too." Belle assures him. "You and Ana share the same True Love as Rumpel and I do." she whimpers a little as she thinks about Rumpel.

Will opens his mouth, and he's about to answer her, when she shoots up after hearing a grunt from the back room. "Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle gasps.

Another grunt replies to her. "Will, would you.. Can you excuse me?" Belle whispers, as she makes her way towards the back room.

"I'll be right here if you need me." Will assures her, still sitting in the space where she'd been beside him.

Belle barely hears him as she follows the grunts of Rumpelstiltskin. "Rumpel, are you alright?" Belle calls hesitantly, walking into the back room. She sees him sitting straight up on the blue and brown cot, and her heart breaks inside her chest.

He looks pale, and lost, and frightened. Belle's lip wibbles, and she looks down before catching his eye again. "Rumpelstiltskin?" She whispers.

Rumpelstiltskin's brown eyes focus on her, but they show no signs of recognition. "Do I know you?" he asks in confusion.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Belle asks instead of answering him.

"Cinderella...I made a deal with her." her husband replies, and Belle's heart sinks.

"What deal was it?" Belle says quietly.

"She wanted a lifestyle of leisure… So she signed away her firstborn child." Rumpel explains, and that clears it up for Belle. This was before he made the deal with her.

She sighs, and nods. "Okay." she bites her lip. "I suppose I should… should tell you some things then, hmm?" She gathers her courage.

"That would be appreciated, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin agrees tightly.

Belle flinches at his harsh tone, but nods. "The deal with Cinderella that you remember… That was nearly thirty years ago, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle bites her lip. "And- and you don't remember me? At all?"

"Should I?" Rumpelstiltskin asks in confusion. "Are you…. are you my maid?" he guesses.

Belle sighs wistfully. "I used to be." She admits. "Not anymore, though. We-" she breaks off, with a choked sob.

Rumpelstiltskin backs away from her in horror. "What? Did I- Gods, did I hurt you, child?" he asks with disdain.

Belle lets out a watery laugh. "No. No, of course not. You'd never hurt me, Rumpelstiltskin." she vows.

Rumpelstiltskin gives a short bob of his head. "Then, why are you afraid to tell me?" he queries.

Belle looks down. "We were married, Rumpel. In love." Belle admits brokenly. "And then-" she starts with a sob.

"No." Rumpel gives a short, harsh laugh. "I'm a monster, dearie, you'd do best to remember that." he announces angrily.

Belle rolls her eyes irritably, and reaches for his hands, clasping them in her own. "You're not a monster, Rumpelstiltskin. I won't have you thinking that way again." She snaps.

Rumpelstiltskin wrenches his hands from hers angrily. He punches the wall in his fury. "Stop lying to me!" he roars.

"I'm not!" Belle angrily shouts back. "I hate this! I hate that you always, always, continue to believe that I could never want you. That's where all of our problems start, Rumpelstiltskin!" she growls.

Rumpelstiltskin whirls around and looks at her through narrowed eyes. "All of our problems, dearie?"

Belle shakes her head. "We're not talking about our problems until you remember, you arse." she retorts. "However," she loops her arms around his neck and his eyes widen in shock. "I do miss the taste of your lips." she whispers.

Rumpelstiltskin's hands, of their own accord, snake around her waist. "We've done this before," Rumpelstiltskin notes, hesitantly. "My body- it remembers yours." he explains.

"It should." Belle smirks a little. "I've spent more time wrapped around you than I have anything else." she props herself up and places a chaste kiss to his lips.

The taste of her lips was short, fleeting, and yet- Rumpelstiltskin knew he'd never be satisfied. He dips his head down to meet hers in another kiss.

Belle sighs against his lips, the kiss was as hesitant as their first in the Dark Castle, and the thought brought tears to her eyes. However, she had a feeling that Rumpel wasn't going to throw her out of the shop she had been occupying. Her arms twine back around his neck as she groans softly.

Rumpelstiltskin pulls away immediately, looking at her in alarm. "Are you.. Are you alright?" he whispers. "I'm not sure how I could have hurt you, but-"

"You didn't, silly man." She whispers back, pressing another, short kiss to his lips. "Every noise I've ever made with you, kissing you I mean, has been one of pleasure." she promises.

"What about when I'm not kissing you, hmm?" Rumpel, sly as he is, sees between the lines.

Belle tugs at the hair at his nape, giggling softly as she dips her head back for another kiss. "You drive me absolutely batty when your lips aren't pressed to mine, Rumpel. Have no fear." She says teasingly.

"I'm sure you deserve it, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin returns her kisses, however hesitantly.

Belle sighs against his lips again, pulling him tighter against her. "Oh, Rumpel." she whispers. "I was so… I was so scared…" she struggles to admit. "I didn't know if you'd ever wake up." she buries her head in his chest.

"It was a trying time," Rumpelstiltskin finds himself petting her hair in sympathy. "I'm awake now, though." he reminds her.

"But you don't remember me." Belle whines, clutching at his suit.

"I will." Rumpelstiltskin strokes her hair. "I'm sure that this amnesia's only temporary. And if it isn't, you'll remind me." Rumpel promises.

Belle nods into his chest. "I'm not leaving- not- not again." she whimpers. "You have me, Rumpel. I'm yours." she whispers.

"How dangerous," Rumpelstiltskin murmurs as he continues to pet her hair. "to finally have someone worth losing."

Belle hiccups at that, nuzzling into his touch. "Rumpel, I know you don't remember, but we were in love." she whispers. "I love you. I'm yours, and I love you so much." she rambles. "I don't expect you to say it back- I just want you to know it. Please know it."

Rumpelstiltskin nods, his hand never stopping stroking her hair. "I know." he vows. And he does, feeling overwhelmed even by the sheer love this woman is spouting. For him.

Belle lets out a shaky breath. "Thank you." She reaches up and kisses him again, and his hand cradles the back of her head as they spend long minutes doing nothing but hold each other.

They could probably have spent eternity like this, Belle reflects, wrapped up in love, and light. She wishes they could have. Sadly though, before they have the chance to lose themselves in each other, the door to the shop chirps.

"Will!" Belle says with a watery laugh. "I forgot he was here." She takes Rumpel's hand in hers and begins to lead him out of the back.

"Who's Will?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, his eyes subconsciously narrowing in jealousy.

Belle rolls her eyes, sliding his arm around her waist. "Suffice to say that he helped you get my heart back after Regina took it." She says calmly.

Will laughs softly, and waves at them. "Are you two alright, then?" He asks.

Rumpelstiltskin glared at Belle. "Who took your heart?"

"Yes. We're fine." Belle assures Will, leaving Rumpel's tightened grip to hug him shortly. "Thank you so much." She whispers. "For everything, really."

"You're more'n welcome, Belle." Will assures her in return. "You want me to stick around, or shall I bug off?" he asks.

Rumpel takes one look at the comfortable way this man is holding his Belle, and makes his decision. "You can bug off."

Belle rolls her eyes again, looking at her husband half adoringly, half in exasperation. "Husband, it's okay." She giggles a little as she steps out of Will's loose embrace and goes back to Rumpelstiltskin's. "Will's one of my best friends." she says.

"I still don't like him." Rumpelstiltskin insists, and wraps his arms tightly around her.

Will smirks at Rumpel. "The feeling's mutual, mate. Don't worry about it. Just don't- don't fuck up with Belle again, yeah?" Too late, Will sees the warning sign that Belle was giving him.

"Again?" Rumpelstiltskin echoes. "What did I do?" he looks down at Belle.

"We're dealing with it when you get your memories back, sir, and not a moment before." Belle says firmly.

Will leaves, laughing softly to himself.

Rumpelstiltskin does not look convinced, turning Belle around in his arms to look at her properly. "Belle…." he cradles her chin with his hands, and rubs her cheeks with his thumb. "What did I do to you?" he whispers.

"We both made mistakes, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle says quietly, leaning into his touch eagerly. "I'm far too deliriously happy that you're alive to fight you on this. Please, just wait until you get your memories back or we decide that you aren't going to." Belle begs.

Rumpel sighs and nods. "You're willing to look past whatever I did?" Rumpel asks in amazement.

"Of course I am," Belle assures him, her arms going around his neck again. "I love you."

They kiss again, but before anything else happens, Rumpelstiltskin pulls away with a jolt. "Belle."

Belle's face is glowing, she's radiant. "Rumpel?"

Rumpelstiltskin nods. "I, erm, remember."

"Thank the Gods." Belle sighs in relief, pulling him back down for another kiss. Or trying to anyway, seeing as he pulls away before their lips touch.

"What are you doing, dearie? You- you don't want me. I already lost you. Remember?" his breath is short, and he's feeling hot to the touch.

Belle shakes her head, and cradles his head gently. "That was a lie, Rumpel, even when I said it. You have me. You'll always have me." She whimpers.

"I didn't though!" Rumpel pulls away from her with effort. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose himself in her touch again, and she'd leave again(or force him to).

Belle pulls away as if he'd hit her. "I know." She surprises him by agreeing instead of arguing. "I was a horrible wife to you, Rumpel, and I am so sorry for that. But I want to make it right, Rum, can't that count for something too?" she worries her bottom lip with pearly white teeth.

Rumpel can't help but reach out to touch the lip that she'd injured. "I want it to," he admits quietly. "But I don't know if I'll ever be good enough for you now, Belle, and you deserve-"

Belle slaps his hand away. "I deserve what I want, don't I?" she argues instantly.

"Yes… Yes, of course you do." Rumpel looks down, knowing inside that what she wants isn't him anymore. He's surprised to feel warm hands cradle his face.

"Then give it to me, Rumpel." She says softly. "Give me what I want. You."

"Belle…" Rumpel whispers, because that's the only word that truly matters.

"I want you, Rumpelstiltskin. I promised you forever without knowing you at all. I promised forever, again, after knowing you better than myself. I'm promising you forever now, after knowing what it's like to lose you." Belle's eyes are full, ready to burst if he denies her.

It's a good thing he doesn't. His hands gently cup her face, and brush away the forming tears. "Don't cry love, please don't cry." he whispers.

"How can I stop?" Belle weeps, clutching his hands to her face to keep him from pulling away. "You're going to leave…" she whimpers.

"No." Rumpel argues shortly, flipping his hands to clasp them in hers. "I'm never going to leave your side again, my Belle." he promises weakly.

Before he has time to second guess himself, she's launching herself into his arms. "I meant it, Rumpel," Belle sobs as she nuzzles into his neck. "I'm yours."

"Mine," Rumpel agrees, burying his face in her hair as his arms wind around her waist, pulling her closer. "As I am yours."  
"Mine." Belle whimpers, yanking him closer until their lips collided.

It was messy, possessive, and utterly Belle, this kiss. Rumpel could hardly breathe, but he kept kissing her, unable to even want to be away from her. The inches between them were going to break him.

Belle moans, sliding her hands up into his hair as she continues to plunder his mouth. She finally breaks the kiss, even as she moans in denial. "I want you," she whispers needily, her hands still clutching his hair tightly.

"You have me," Rumpel vows, his hands tugging on her hair, pulling her closer.

"Take me, Rumpel." she begs, pulling herself tighter against her husband.

Rumpelstiltskin hesitates, pulling away slightly to look at her. "Belle?" he murmurs gently. "Are you sure? We still have a lot to talk about."

"We can talk later." Belle pleads, her hands digging into his scalp the way she knows brings him to his knees. It has no exceptions.

Rumpel keens, arching into her touch. "Please, don't regret this." he whispers even as he moves to kiss her neck.

"I could never regret you, husband." Belle promises in a whisper, moaning at his touch.

Rumpel groans in response, yanking her off of his lap long enough to strip them. His magic feels fuzzy, but he thinks nothing of it as he stares at his wife for the first time in months. "Belle…" he whispers.

Belle moans, yanking him closer as she nips at his neck. "I love you, Rumpelstiltskin." she whispers. "My husband, my lover." she whimpers a little.

Rumpel nods, wrapping his arms around her bare waist as he bends down to kiss her neck. "I love you too, my Belle." he vows.

"I know," Belle assures him, twining her body around his as she pushes their bodies together. "Tell me again." she begs.

"Since your golden damned dress," Rumpel states in a rush, moaning as his senses overwhelm with her. "I loved you. I love you still. I'll always love you."

Belle moans, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him there, as if that was necessary. "Since you caught me, from the curtain." Belle gasps out. "I've loved you since."  
Rumpel teasingly pulls away, kissing her hair. "I've loved you longer," he says smugly.

"Longer than anyone else has ever loved me, save my parents." Belle agrees, moaning as she tries to kiss him and he denies her.

"Does he?" Rumpel asks instead, pushing himself flush against his wife. "Does he love you, Belle?"

"N-No!" Belle cries out with pleasure and frustration at the same time. "We kissed once, Rumpelstiltskin." she pleads with him. "He doesn't love me. And I'm far too wrapped up in you to be with anyone else." she argues before he can say anything.

Rumpel smugly bent to kiss her neck. "No one else," he hissed against her skin. "You're mine, Belle. Say it." Now his body is humming with the magic, but he still ignores it. He can't focus on anything but what Belle is making him feel.

Belle moans, pulling him closer and sinking her hands in his hair. "Yours, Rumpel. I love you." she gasps.

"And I love you." Rumpel promises, sucking on her neck as he reddens the skin, then laves it with his tongue to ease the pain he'd inflicted.

Belle groans, scratching at his scalp. "R-Rumpel!" she cries out as the bliss overtakes her.

"Belle." Rumpel responds wistfully, with a sigh. He kisses her neck, prolonging the pleasure as long as he's able before finally sliding off of her. "I love you." he whispers.

"And I love you." Belle promises, turning onto her side and wrapping around him like a koala. She gives him a watery smile. "I'm so glad you're alive, Rumpel." She admits.

"I daresay being alive has it perks," Rumpel teases, pushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "If it means I'd be with you, I'd go anywhere, be anything." he says quietly.

Belle launches herself tighter into his arms, pushing up against his naked chest until he gives in and wraps around her as well. "You don't need to be anything, but you." She whispers in his neck. "You're all I want, all I ever wanted." she promises.

He kisses her softly, bending down and catching her bottom lip with his lips. "I'll be the best me I can. I meant what I said, a year ago. You make me want to go back to the best version of myself." he murmurs.

And, finally, they both live…

HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN!**

 **DEDICATED TO CHARLOTTE ASHMORE!**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE!**


End file.
